


COVгвартс

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Post-Canon, Quarantine, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: 2020 год не миновал и Хогвартс.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	COVгвартс

Две тысячи будь неладен двадцатый коснулся не только маггловского мира. Магбританию тоже зацепило, хотя и не настолько сильно. На уровне правительства это вылилось в несколько непривычный режим празднования второго мая, когда в зале физически присутствовал только основной докладчик — Министр магии, а остальные приглашенные призрачно мерцали патронусами, законопослушно соблюдая режим самоизоляции. 

Больше всех пострадали, конечно, владельцы баров и ресторанов, перешедшие на доставку совиной почтой. И родители. 

А вот Хогвартс наконец-то оправдал всем известное изречение о том, что лучшая школа — это школа без учеников. Учителя успевали всё: и спокойно испить чашечку кофе за непринужденной беседой, и не торопясь написать все необходимые планы и отчеты, и прогуляться по окрестностям, и провести каминоконференцию… 

Теперь проверка домашнего задания часто звучала так: 

— Поставьте в чат плюсик те, у кого домашнее задание склевал гиппогриф… 

Перемещаясь между покоями профессоров, эльфы Хогвартса становились невольными свидетелями весьма необычных в мирное время диалогов: 

— Профессор, мне совесть не позволяет показывать через камин описанный книззлом пергамент! 

— Родителей в шко… к камину! 

— Они не могут придти. У нас самоизоляция по разным гостиным. 

Проникновение маггловского в мир магии было неотвратимым и беспощадным. Нет, против цифровых технологий мало кто выступал, особенно после открытия магами возможностей некоторых хабов и объединения каминной сети с интернетом. Учащиеся с удовольствием использовали все доступные им возможности каминтернета для самообразования в самых неожиданных областях. Мы же говорим о каминоконференциях, правда? 

— Что значит, из вашего окна не видно ночного неба? А вы не спите... Значит, измените режим! Нет, для этого совершенно не нужно становиться вампиром, просто заведите будильник… Да, это маггловские техно… Значит, заведите петуха!.. Что значит вы от меня такого не ожидали?!!! 

Особо одаренные, а следовательно, наиболее страдающие от вынужденного заточения умельцы умудрялись встраивать ячейку просмотра любимого хаба прямо в экран каминотрансляции, пользуясь тем, что лектор контролировать их не может. Чем они занимались в то время, как должны были слушать лекцию, преподаватели предпочитали не думать. Видели она студентов только на индивидуальных консультациях и обычно выше уровня стола. 

— Мое домашнее задание в библиотеке, а я, как видите, в спальне. А форма учебная в гардеробной. 

— Призовите эссе, вы же маг, в конце концов. 

— Родители наложили карантинное заклинание, ограничивающее магию. 

— Значит, сходите ногами. 

— Не могу. 

— У вас что, ноги отвалились? Встаньте и… Сядьте!!! 

— Помните, я же сказал, что форма в гардеробной… 

— Да уж, я этого теперь не забуду… 

— Обливиэйт, профессор? 

Через пару недель привыкания к новому способу ведения лекций профессора освоились настолько, что порой можно было заметить на столе по их сторону экрана чашечку чая (по крайней мере это всегда выглядело как чай, хотя в случае с профессором Трелони поручиться было бы не слишком умно) и блюдце с печеньем или бутербродом. 

Среди новшеств кроме каминных лекций для обеспечения самостоятельности выполнения заданий Министерством магического образования была введена обязательная проверка всех эссе на антиплагиат. Доверили это крайне важное дело тому, кого не жалко (по версии профессора Спраут). По версии руководства школы — самому строгому, дисциплинированному, заслуженному, уважаемому и орденоносному. Ну, то есть тому, кого не жалко. 

— Опыт выживания и запасы собственного яда имеются, — сказала директор Макгонагалл. — И вообще, нечего было объявлять во всеуслышание, что детки списывают у магглов. 

Через пару дней безуспешных попыток передать кому-нибудь эту сомнительную честь Снейп затих и около недели разбирался в программе «Антиплагиат. Минмагобр» на единственном в Хогвартсе магкомпьютере, после чего появился во всех каминах школьников магической Британии с объявлением, что допустимая норма правомочных заимствований в эссе и письменных работах не должна превышать сорока процентов текста, ссылки на литературу считаются, попытка обхода системы через кодирующие амулеты и артефакты-переводчики, зачарованные перья, а также самоперефразирующие пергаменты будут караться чем-то настолько ужасным, что всю каминную сеть в этот момент накрыла волна помех. Правда, ученики (и часть их родителей) считают, что помехи вызвали не обещанные кары, а неожиданная едкая ухмылка Снейпа, но тут трудно сказать наверняка. 

Разобравшись в программе лучше разработчиков, Снейп собрал несколько свитков с ее недочетами, которые при определенном умении можно было обернуть против учащихся, и с удовольствием снимал теперь не баллы с факультетов, а проценты с каждого отдельно взятого учащегося. 

Впрочем, самоизоляция на Снейпа повлияла. Он немного расслабился, снял наконец-то свои глухие мантии и сюртуки с множеством пуговиц, перешел на маггловские пиджаки. Замученные им учащиеся бороздили каминтернет в поисках душевного успокоения, передавая друг другу сплетни о том, как сам Снейп пару раз появлялся на каминоконференции встрепанный, а однажды — в наспех запахнутом халате. Никто в это не верил, поэтому сплетня обрастала подробностями с каждым новым слушателем. 

А еще пятикурсники Рэйвенкло и Хаффлпаффа клялись, что однажды во время особо буйного разноса Снейпом результатов их контрольной откуда-то из-за пределов каминоэкрана вдруг появилась рука с шоколадным котелком, который был сунут Снейпу прямо в рот, на что профессор не только не уничтожил руку и то, что к ней крепилось там, за пределами видимости, но и одобрительно промычал, усиленно жуя, после чего продолжил экзекуцию. 

Но это уж совсем неправдоподобная выдумка, правда ведь?


End file.
